originalfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (The New 52)
This is for Deadpool in Marvel - The New 52. History Deadpool: Legacy Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool the Mercenary, is the "Merc With a Mount" - a metahuman assassin whose speed, strength, and higher brain functions have all been enhanced. In addition, he is a master strategist. In Moscow, Russia, all of these abilities come into play as he faces ten armed soldiers. Within moments, he has slain them all. Let it not be said that Deadpool doesn't earn his pay. Later, Wade sits through a pitch by his liaison Jim, who believes that the recent job offer the got will be well received. He isn't sold on it, from Jim's description, and when he discovers that he'll be working as part of a four-man team made up of mostly green up-and-comers, he is incredulous. Jim goads him by suggesting that Wade can't handle the mission. In response, Wade flicks a paperclip through the air and slices a nearby fly in half, warning that the mission had better be worthwhile, for Jim's sake. Deadpool's team is made up of May, a weapons expert; Felix, the communications expert; and Hugo, the transport man. When Deadpool (codenamed "Bone-Breaker" for this mission) arrives, the three young agents are intimidated by his size and demeanour, and he is far less impressed with them. Getting down to business, Jim names their target: a man named John Walker, a weapons dealer who is expected to be delivering nuclear secrets to Iran. For politican and bureaucratic reasons, he can't be taken out on the ground, so it is the team's mission to take him out mid-air on his private plane, destroying his stockpile in the process. The team uses its own plane to catch up to Walker's, and ignoring My's upgrades to his suit and weapons, Deadpool leaps from the open bay doors and lands, gripping onto the side of Walker's fuselage with his sword. Using his might alone, he rips the door off the side of the plane at 500 miles per hour. Once inside, though, he discovers that Walker has not got a stockpile of weapons on board, but rather biological weapons; soldiers modified with Sandman DNA. Having difficulty killing them himself, he simply tosses them out the open door. Cornered, John Walker reveals that the entire mission was engineered to get Deadpool onto that plane in order to give him certain items within a suitcase. Looking into the case, Deadpool demands to know if he is to take the contents as a threat. Walker responds that it is merely a message. Having got what he came for, Deadpool arms an explosive, and then leaps from the plane moments before it is detonated. A well-placed grapple pulls him back to his team. Afterwards, Jim and the three young agents celebrate their success. Jim suggests that they could be offered more work in the future before asking Wade what he thinks of the up-and-coming team. He responds that there is no team, only competition - and he doesn't work with the competition. Turning, he unloads several rounds into the three young agents, killing them all, and leaving their bodies splayed about the floor. Angrily, Wade chastises Jim for gathering a team of teenagers to work with him. Jim desperately explains that the team was at the request of the client, and that they didn't believe that a man as old as Wade Wilson can cut it in the field. Deadpool responds that they have a lot of work to do in rebuilding his reputation, and leaves Jim to clean up the bodies. He has also tried to kill Spider-man, attacking him in the Spider-Mobile and destroying it to send him into a brick wall and to his death (it did not succeed). He apparently was not hired to do this, but decided of his own volition. Category:Marvel - The New 52